The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and methods for nuclear medicine (NM) imaging, for example molecular breast imaging (MBI).
Various imaging techniques may be utilized to identify structures or aspects, such as lesions, within a portion of a patient. After a lesion is identified, it may be desirable to perform a biopsy to further analyze or diagnose the lesion. Conventionally, after identification of a lesion, the biopsy may be performed at a separate location and/or time (e.g., a separate visit to a practitioner's office, and/or using separate equipment). In some approaches, a grid plate having grid of holes arranged in rows and columns may be employed, with a biopsy needle inserted through a predetermined hole of the grid. Conventional approaches, however, may require the use of fiducial markers, transformation of coordinates, and/or other techniques to locate a lesion for biopsy that result in issues regarding reliability and/or accuracy of positioning a biopsy needle.